In the Eyes of Kings
by Annastasia Rickter
Summary: When Edward leaves her in the woods, Bella decides to go to Volterra. There she will find a family, her mates, and her destiny. WARNING: graphic rape scenes, language, and general nastiness. Do not read if it will cause triggers THANKS:)
1. The day it started

AN - Hey guys I know that I said that I wouldn't be posting for a while. But, I got a wonderful review from Silverdeaf1977 that has made me start re posting. So this is for her. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: The day it started**

**Bella's POV**

It has been a week since my disastrous birthday party and things could not be more complicated. I haven't seen Alice and the rest of the family since that day. I have only seen Edward at school. Even then he never talks to me and always seems to be in a world of his own. I can't help the felling that this is all my fault. That if I had not been so careless, Jasper would never have attacked me and Edward would still be talking to me.

The school bell rang, and I rushed to catch up to Edward.

"EDWARD! Wait up, I need to talk to you."

He turned around slowly, and as his face came into view, I was taken aback by his emotions. He looked pained and disgusted, but I couldn't really tell with the last one because he pulled up his mask so quickly.

"Hello, Bella, how are you doing today?"

"I am fine Edward, but I really need to speak to you." I could only hope that he wouldn't blow me off with some lame excuse.

"That's fine with me."

"We have some things that we urgently need to talk about."

Wait what, what is going on? Well I guess I'll find out later.

* * *

My truck pulled into the driveway, all while it was making loud noises. I still love my baby, yes it might be old, however she suits me just fine. I opened my door and jumped out. As I walked to the door, Edward's Volvo pulled up and he got out of his car. He walked slowly over to me. He stopped near me and I smiled up at him. He didn't smile back.

"Hello."

"Hi, you wanted to talk to me."

He looked around to make sure no one else was there. I watched as he motioned for us to walk into the woods. I followed at a slower pace than him. As I moved back the branches that were in my way, I noticed that he had stopped in the middle of a wide clearing that looked remarkably like our meadow. He turned and looked at me.

"This isn't working Bella."

"What you mean?"

"I mean that we have stayed to long in Forks. People are beginning to notice that we aren't aging. How long can Carlisle go pretending to be a 30-year old doctor. Looking like he is still 25. Which he is technically. So we are leaving."

I was taken back. I thought that they were going to stay until I graduated or at least until they did. But I could see the problem. They don't age and people will start to realize that after a couple years.

"Okay, let me just think up something to tell Charlie. Then we can leave."

He laughed and it sent chills down my spine. It held no warmth whatsoever. Edward's eyes darkened and I almost took a step back and ran. Looking back on it I wished I had.

"Oh sweet innocent Bella. If only it was that simple."

He started to slowly walk toward me. Almost as if he were stalking his prey and in hindsight he was.

"You see I never loved you. You were just a distraction from the tiresome, droll life that is high-school. What would a magnificent creature like me want with someone as plain as you. I mean look at you. Your hair is drab, you have no shape, and you seem to be unable to do anything but try to get into my pants. I am everything and you. You are nothing."

Throughout his speech I became more and more shocked and broken. How could he say those things to me. He seemed to be able to pinpoint every single one of my insecurities with just a few words. I could feel my heart splitting into a million pieces with each word he said. Edward walked forward and stopped a couple inches from my face. He glanced down and sneered.

"Well, seeing as you have been asking for it..."

Edward sped around me and grabbed my neck and pushed me against a tree. He shoved himself against me, so I could feel his hardness pressing against my thigh. I felt him run his nose down my neck and stop at my main artery. He inhaled my scent and as he pulled away, he ripped my pants off of me. I was frozen under his grasp. He unbuckled his belt. I could only let out a small whimper.

"Hold still, you know that you are going to enjoy this and I know that I am going to enjoy pounding into that virgin pussy of yours."

He had finally gotten his pants undone. He held me against the tree, the reality of my situation began to sink in and I started to struggle. He slammed my head into the trunk.

"Ung unh, none of that now, are you ready for this. For my cock to be buried inside you up to the hilt. You know most girls could only hope for what you are about to experience. You should count yourself lucky that I am sharing myself with someone so inadequate as yourself."

I could feel the tip of his dick pressing against my center. The only thing that was running through my mind at that moment was that I was planning to save my virginity for someone special. I didn't want to lose it like this. I was going to be raped and there was nothing that I could do to stop it.

"NO! EDWARD PLEASE DON'T! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" I shouted at him.

"Please let me go." I ended in a whisper. Praying that someone would come along and save me from this fate.

"I'm going to really enjoy this." With that he thrust into me and stole my virginity from me. He was pushing into me without abandon, driving himself deeper with each thrust and tearing me apart in the process.

"Oh yeah! Can you feel me plowing into that tight cunt of yours. Your so tight. It's griping my dick so much. Come on baby, come on. Oh yeah, yes, yes. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I could feel him shoot his seed into me and after he was sure he had emptied himself fully, he pulled out and let me drop to the ground. He zipped up his pants and made himself look presentable and not as if he had just raped a girl into an inch of her life and left her on the ground of the forest.

"Thank you for the wonderful time, Ms. Swan." He started to walk away, but turned around abruptly and walked back to me.

"Please no more, no more, please."

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out twenty dollars and threw it at my feet.

"For you service." He said.

I watched as he turned for the last time and as my eyes started to drift closed. I saw him walk into the woods.

With that Edward Masen Cullen broke me beyond all repair, and I let myself succumb to the welcoming darkness.


	2. Time for change

**Chapter 2: Time for change**

**Bella's POV**

Beep, Beep, Beep

I slowly opened my eyes and immediately closed them again because of the bright light that invaded my senses. I could tell by the smell and the feel of whatever I was lying on that I was in a hospital room. I wonder who found me after... it all came rushing back and I ended up dissolving into tears. My monitor was going crazy, which led to a nurse running in to see if I was all right. After she checked my vital signs she came over to the side of the bed and told me that she was going to get the doctor. I waited for about ten minutes trying to get myself under control. The door opened and a lady that I have never seen before walked in.

"Hello Isabella."

"Bella. Please."

"Okay Bella. I'm Sargent Clarke, do you remember what happened to you?"

"Yes, I was raped in the woods."

She walked over to the chair next to the bed and sat down. She seemed to be concentrating on how to ask me questions without triggering a negative reaction. Sargent Clarke finally seemed to figure it out.

"Do you know who did this to you Bella? If you tell us we can start a police investigation and track him down and throw him in jail."

"No. I don't know who did it. I was walking in the woods, when I realized that I was lost. I turned to go home when a man came and threw me against a tree and then he...he..."

"It's okay, I think that is all I need for now. We are still trying to get a hold of your father to tell him where you are and what happened. Do you need someone to drive you home?"

"No. I w-will be f-f-fine. Oh can I ask who brought me in?"

"I think it was a redhead that dropped you off at the hospital. We tried to get her to stay, but she said that she had some unfinished business. Goodbye."

She turned and walked out as the doctor came in and gave me the go ahead to go home. I walked out thinking about what the officer had said about the person that dropped me off. The only conclusion that I could come to, was that Victoria had found me and was toying with me somehow but why.

What did she have to gain from taking care of me? I walked out of the hospital, seeing my truck. Victoria must have used it to drive me in.

I had pulled into my driveway. I could immediately tell that something was wrong since Charlie's cruiser was still here and all the lights were off. I wondered why he hadn't been at the hospital. Huh, the door was unlocked. I was becoming more and more anxious as I walked into the house.

"Charlie are you home? Have the police called you yet? If not I have to tell you something. Charlie? DAD! Where are you?! Are you upstairs?"

I climbed the stairs and opened his door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

There lying on the bed, was Charlie, drenched in blood with his stomach ripped open and his heart laying next to him. I rushed over to the bed and stared down at him. What is going on? Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve to this? I picked up the note that had been left on top of his body.

_Greetings Isabella, _

_Did you like the little present I left for you? This is pay back for what your little mate did to my James. I saw what Edward did to you. Now you get to live the rest of your mortal life without your mate just as I do. Hope you live a long time. _

_Farewell little human, see you in hell._

_VICTORIA _

Victoria did this, she took her revenge on the only thing that didn't have anything to do with this. Why Charlie, why me? I ran downstairs and got a wash cloth and cleaned up the bedroom. I then started on the painful task of cleaning Charlie and trying to make him look normal and not as if he had been mauled to death. After I finished, I ran downstairs and struck a match. I then threw it at the drapes, which caught on fire quickly and proceeded out of the house. Fortunately, I had all of my needed possessions in my bag, in the truck. I jumped in and sped out onto the street and down the road. I turned around to look back at my previous home.

"Goodbye Charlie, you deserved better."

I didn't look back again as I drove off to the Seattle airport. I have no idea where I am going to go, but I do know that it will be far away from this town and its memories. So long Forks, we won't be seeing each other for a while. If only I knew how soon I would be back to face my demons.


	3. The beginning

**Chapter 3: The beginning **

**Bella's POV**

I drove down the highway on the way to Seattle. Thinking about where I am going to go. I knew that I wanted to get out of the state of Washington, but beyond that I had no idea of where I wanted to go. Of course I was welcome at Renee's house, but I left to give them some privacy and I didn't want my bad luck to come to them to. I couldn't go to the Cullen's, the mere thought of seeing HIM sent chills down my spine. I needed to go somewhere that I could just disappear and not cause any ham to someone if Victoria came after me again. Then all of a sudden I came up with a completely outrageous idea.

I would go to the Volturi. It would be out of the way and if I was lucky they would just kill me, if not turn me into a vampire. Either way I was getting something that I wanted. With that thought I pulled off the highway and turned to go the airport. I could only hope that I had brought enough money with me to pay for a ticket to Italy.

I waited in line at check-in, there was one plane that had an empty seat that was leaving in 30 minutes and I had to be on that flight. The lady at the counter called me up.

"How can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to purchase a ticket for the flight to Italy."

"Okay, that will be 700 dollars."

Crap, I only had 550, I couldn't miss that flight, what am I going to do. I couldn't go back home and get more money, it was burned to the ground.

"Excuse me, miss, why are you going to Italy?" A lady behind me asked.

It couldn't hurt my situation if I lied, I had to get to Italy. Oh, well here goes.

"M-my grandmother i-is very sick and they don't think she'll make it to the weekend and this is all the money I have. I can't miss this flight."

The lady turned to the lady at the counter and handed her $150.

"There you go sweetheart, you go see your grandmother, and you have faith I'm sure she will get better.

Honestly, how can people be so gullible, but then I was the same way with Ed-him what right do I have to judge.

"Thank you so much, I best be getting to my flight, but thank you soo much."

I left the counter before I could start to feel even more guilty then I already did. I had just cheated a little old lady out of her money for a cause that wasn't even real. I had never had grandparents, I had asked my mom about them but she had said that they had all died when I was young and Phil had no parents.

I had to run to make my boarding in time. I raced onto the plane just as they were about to close the door. I sat down in my seat as the flight attendant began the safety briefing.

Honestly lady nobody cares. I know that your trying to save my life, but seriously that shit is redundant.

We had finally taken off and I was beginning to freak out. What if they didn't want me? What if they turned me away? Every single thing that could go wrong was making itself known in my imagination.

I plugged in my headphones and fell asleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me and looking at me with a very concerned expression.

"Excuse me miss are you all right. You were screaming."

"Yes I'm fine, it was just a nightmare"

She walked away and I noticed that we were over land again. How long was I asleep?

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, we are about to land in Rome, Italy. Thank you for flying with us and enjoy your stay in Italy."

Well I guess this is it, no turning back now.

We landed and I slowly made my way off the plane.

_Come on Bella why are you stalling, you need to do this. You run with vampires and you have survived three attacks by them. You are strong you can do this._

I walked outside and found a map. Volterra was about an hour from the airport so taking a taxi was probably a bad idea. I wonder if there is a bus I could take. Just my luck I could see a bus driver holding up a sign that advertised tours of Volterra. I rushed over and asked how much it would be.

"Normally 50 dollars, but for you sweetheart it's free. I may have to ask some kind payment later." He smiled creepily at me and I almost barfed.

He made me remember what HE did to me. I moved back and tried to decide if I could deal with this man until we got to Volterra. I decided that I could.

"Sir, I do not appreciate being hit on when I first arrive in a country."

"Oh! So you're new here. Well sweetheart, I would be happy to show you around." He winked at me.

Having enough of his bad flirting. I boarded the bus and sat at the very back as to avoid mister 'I-think-I'm-all-that'.

I had to wait for another 30 minutes until the bus was full. Once it was we set out. I had to admit that while he was a disgusting flirt, he was a rather good tour guide. I learned things about the surrounding area of Rome that I had never known and that where not told in the history books. After 45 minutes we reached the outskirts of Volterra.

I had to admit that the city was very beautiful. It had that old country feel, while still being modern. It looked like the houses were still intact after many centuries, because the architecture was at least early renaissance if not older. You could see the clock tower from the gates and I was guessing you could see it wherever you were in the city.

I made my way off the bus and away from the group. Now I just had to find a vampire to take me to the Volturi. It shouldn't be to hard seeing as this is the vamp capital of the world. Hopefully they will take me to the kings before they drain me. I could see myself having the express luck of finding a vampire, then them eating me before I could speak to them. Let's hope that these vampires have more control than the ones I have met before. Well here it goes. Time to face my future, whatever it may be.


	4. The meeting of my destiny

**Hey guys, so I got a review that I would like to address. They said that the chapters were not loading and that they were getting updates for chapter 10 and they were not being able to read them. the thing is I have deleted the chapter and I am slowly making my way through and re-writing them. If you are getting updates for chapter 5-10 they are not there because I am re-writing them. Hope this clears up the confusion and I apologize for the misunderstanding.**

**Annastasia**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

**Bella's POV**

I walked in and among the buildings trying to find a dark alley or somewhere that vampires might congregate and feed from my kind. I still could not believe that I was doing this. This was not like me. To run off in the middle of the night to Italy. But recent events had changed me and I do not think that I will ever be the same girl that was Ed-his pet and toy.

Some may wonder why I was not crippled by the fact that I had been raped, but the truth was that I was trying my very best to not think about it. I knew that if I did I would be overcome with grief and self-loathing. I had been the daughter of a police chief for to many years to remain ignorant in the ways of the world. There were villains out there and I was one of the many that had fallen prey to their lies and charm.

It must be about five o'clock by now. I still couldn't find any trace of the vamps that ruled the city and the rest of the population. I walked down the road and as I was about to turn down a street to go get food, I heard a scream come from further down the road. I rushed toward the sound. By the time I had arrived it was to late for the victim of the blood sucking creature I had been searching for all day. The vampire turned to me and I could immediately tell that it was a girl that had been changed when she was about 16 years old. She glared at me and after a couple seconds was getting extremely frustrated. Before I could understand what was happening, I was pressed up against the wall. I began to panic as my rape experience came back to me. The girl growled at me as she shoved me harder into the wall.

"How are you blocking me human, what is your power?!"

"I don't know how, I didn't even realize that I was blocking you. Please don't kill me. I wish to speak to your masters, it is a matter of great urgency. I must speak to them about a breaking of the laws of your kind."

She dropped me to the ground and backed up looking at me quizzically.

"You know what we are? How? Who told you?"

"No one. I figured it out on my own. My ex-boyfriend was a vampire but I found out what he was before we started dating. I need to talk to your kings, please take me to them."

She seemed flustered, but I could tell that since her power didn't work on me that she would have to take me to her rulers.

We walked down a dark alley until we reached the middle of the town square, where we then headed under the clock tower. I could see then why you were able to see it from all the way outside the city. It was massive. It was at least a hundred feet tall and fifty feet in diameter. I noticed that the girl had stopped at the very back of the tower. I walked up to her and she opened a man-hole cover that I had not noticed was there.

"Okay human I am going to jump and if you want to talk to the kings you will go after me. However do not even think of running. I will catch you." I nodded.

She jumped and after I gathered my courage, I went after her. I didn't have time to scream, as the girl caught me and set me on the ground. She stopped and seemed to be checking me over, before continuing on her way, down the tunnel. We walked for about fifteen minutes before I called out.

"Do you think that you could just carry me to wherever we are going. I can feel your agitation from here and I do not want to add to that."

She glanced back at me and before I knew it we were flying down the tunnel. It almost reminded me of him, except that I was being cradled like a baby and not on her back. After another two minutes we made it to our destination. She almost threw me off of her and due to my clumsy self, I ended up on my ass. She stalked forward and threw the doors open and walked inside. I had no choice but to follow and hope.

I gasped. It was the most gorgeous room I had ever seen. It was a throne room with three magnificent thrones on top of a platform. It's ceilings were vaulted and at the top there was a golden dome. The walls and floor looked to be made of white marble. I noticed a drain in the middle of the floor. I could only guess what that drain was used for. I was completely amazed with this spectacular room. It was a room that screamed sophistication and royalty.

I realized the that I had been spinning around in a room full of vampires that all drank human blood. I stopped and blushed bright red. I stood in the middle of the room and waited for someone to speak.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Oh yeah, I'm screwed.


	5. Time for action

**Chapter 5:**

**Bella's POV**

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?"

I looked up and I was dumb struck by the sight that greeted my eyes. Sitting in front of me where the three most beautiful men I had ever seen.

The one on the right, had long brown hair that reached to his shoulders. He had an expression of disbelief and confusion. His eyes seemed to bore into me. They were dark pools of chocolate and they drew me in.

The one in the middle had hair so black that it was almost blue and he was so excited. It would have scared a normal person, but to me it was a comforting appearance. He was holding the hand with the one on the right and he was also looking at me in wonder. The last one on the left was posed on the edge of his seat with a look of lust on his face and the things that face made me want to do. He had straight hair that I wanted to run my fingers through and it had the most startling color. It was so blond that it seemed stark white. They were all staring at me with wonder and happiness. What did I do to get this reaction from the kings of the vampire race. OH! It must be my blood, that explains a lot.

"What have you brought us Jane?"

So that was her name.

"A human master Aro." Aro what a beautiful name.

"That knows of our secret and says that she wishes to report a crime."

"Oh well then bring her forward."

Jane grabbed my arm and pulled me to the base of the dais that the kings were sitting on.

"Hello my dear and what is it you wish to tell us?"

"I wish to make an accusation against the Cullen family."

They turned to each other looking shocked. Aro came down the steps and stopped in front of me. His scent washed over me and I had trouble staying upright. He smelled of cedar, parchment, and a dash of clover.

Pull yourself together Bella, you are in a room full of vampires that can smell every thing.

"My dear may I have your hand?"

"Why?"

"My power is that I can read every thought a person has ever had with a single touch of their skin."

Could I bear for Aro to come closer and see what had happened to me? I decided that I can.

"Okay just please do not come to close. You will see why."

I truly wished for Aro to see what had happened to me. Ed-he deserved to be brought to justice for what he had done to me. Aro reached out his hand as I did the same. He held my hand in his own firmly and I have to admit that even that much contact was seriously sending me into a mild panic attack. I noticed that as time went on, Aro was becoming more and more rigid and furious. If I didn't know what he was seeing. I would be wondering what in the world could make him this mad. He abruptly let go of my hand and he swept back over to his brothers.

"Isabella I am truly loathe to speak of what you have endured at the hands of our kind. Due to these new developments, I will have to converse with my brothers for an extended period of time before we can come to an ultimate ruling. Jane."

"Yes, Master?"

"Would you be so kind as to lead Ms Isabella to the Archangel Wing."

She looked shocked. "The...Archangel Wing, Sire?"

"Yes, now if you please Jane."

Aro did not seem pleased that Jane had questioned his authority, but it looked like he let it slide.

He turned back to me and said, "Isabella, if you will follow Jane she will lead you to the room you will be staying in for the foreseeable future."

I gaped at him and I could feel my rage growing.

OH FUCK NOO!

"No! I will not be pushed aside! I may be a mere human, but I have feelings just like all of you and I will not be disregarded as you three make decisions about my future!"

They looked positively aghast at my outburst and to tell you the truth I was to.

BELLA! Really, you do not stand up to the kings of the vampire universe. Don't you have more of a filter.

"I-I-I apologize that came out a lot more..uh.. forceful then I meant it to. I beg your forgiveness."

Where did that come from? What era are you from Bella the 18th century?

Aro waved his hand at me and Jane started to further eradicated me from any other stupid mistakes my head-to-mouth filter decided to make for me. As we walked down a different hallway than the one we took to the throne room, I turned to Jane.

"Would you like to carry me again?"

It almost seemed that she smiled at me before she threw me over her shoulder and ran down the hall.

There was only one thing that I could think at that moment.

You better not throw up Bella.


	6. A change from the ordinary

Hi guys sorry for the wait. Hope you like. Oh and Hyde Jefferson, well done:)

* * *

Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as we flew down the hallway.

It was not a good idea to ask a tiny vampire to run with you on her back as she raced against the speed of light. Seriously did Jane have no speedometer. Finally, after what seemed like hours, but could have only been a few minutes, she stopped. I hopped off her back and almost wished I had stayed on, as I almost fainted. There before me was the most ostentatious looking door I had ever seen in my life.

The handles were of pure gold and seemed to gleam in the dull light that the torches on the wall were making. Mahogany doors reached to the heavens. There was a Celtic pattern woven throughout the expanse of both doors that wrapped around a tree in the middle of both doors. Gold was inlaid between the branches of the tree making it look as though light was shining through.

Jane grabbed both doors and threw them open. As I walked into the room I gasped. It was the size of a large ballroom and it was outfitted to the nines. On the far wall was a bed that seemed to belong to a king and his queen. I guess that it did. Two doors led out onto a terrace that looked out at a small garden. The floor was carpeted and I could feel myself sinking into it. There was a vanity table off to one side and a small library area off to the other. In one corner was a door that I assume led to the bathroom, because the same design on the bedroom door was on it just in smaller form. I couldn't wait to explore every inch of this place, but I wondered how long I would be here to enjoy it.

As I turned I noticed that Jane was still standing in the doorway with a puzzled look on her face.

"Is anything wrong Jane?"

"No, I am just wondering why the Masters would place you in this specific room. It has only ever been used by the Masters and their..."

"And their what Jane?"

"Nothing Isabella, if the Masters want to tell you they will just be patient."

Ugh! I am tired of being told to wait for the answers I want. Oh, well.

"Well, I will come and get you when the Masters make a decision. Do not leave the confines of this room if you wish to be here tomorrow. Good day Isabella."

Before I could protest, she swept out of the room. Those stupid vampires and their stupid rules. I wish that I could make the choices concerning my life for myself. Unbelievable.

Turning to more closely observe my new living conditions, my eyes fell upon the bed. My exhaustion rushed to the forefront of my mind. I realized that I hadn't slept since the plane and the days events were starting to catch up with me. I walked over to it and fell in the middle. I rested my head on the pillow and I was out like a light.

* * *

Before I even opened my eyes I knew that something was wrong. I quickly looked around and the two things I noticed were that it was dark and there were two figures next to my bed. I blinked and they were gone, the only thing out of place was that the terrace doors were wide open. I climbed out of bed and went out onto the terrace to look around. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe I was just imagining the whole thing. Wouldn't be the first time.

I walked back to the bed and decided that if I was to die tomorrow I might as well have a good nights sleep. I drifted off with dreams of figures with red eyes plaguing my thoughts.

* * *

I woke up and looked around. The sun was shining through the curtains creating an effect that seemed to be out of an old vintage movie. My feet swung out off the bed and I was meet with a plush carpet. I guess I hadn't noticed since i was so tired and preoccupied yesterday. Deciding that I had to take a shower, I walked into the bathroom and was unlike anything I had ever seen. The whole design was fashioned after ancient Rome, with a magnificent ingrained bathtub that looked like a pool. I wished to stay in here forever. Alas I could not, I had to get ready to meet the kings of the universe. Yippee! Well better get started, this could take a while.

**Sorry this was so ****short, but I need to make her meeting with the kings longer and it would have made this chapter to long.**

**Annastasia**


	7. The Ultimatum

Chapter 7

Light was streaming into the room as I opened my eyes. I had absolutely no desire whatsoever to get out of bed. I guess that the anxiety of the last few days had finally caught up to me. My body however decided to make me move and tend to its needs. I walked into the bathroom and went to the toilet. After I was done, I went into the bedroom.

_There is nothing in here to do. What do they expect me to do with my time, die of boredom. Actually, that is probably what they want me to do. Saves them the trouble of killing me and cleaning up the mess afterwards._

During my mini monologue, I must not have realized that someone was knocking, because all of a sudden a certain little vampire cleared her perfectly annoying throat. I whipped around to face her with a bored look on my face, while my heart was about to burst out of my chest. I knew that my time had come.

_My gosh when did I become so melodramatic!?_

"Hello Jane. What can I do for you?"

She rolled her eyes. I think that she knew that I had no care at all as to how she was doing.

"Come human. The Masters require your presence in the throne room."

I guess I must have blinked, because the next thing I knew I was on Jane's back and we were again flying down the corridor. I could not for the life of me understand what it was with immortals and speed.

_Unbelievable, you would think that you could warn somebody before you took off. But no, they just had to keep goading my stomach to spill its guts._

I suddenly found myself in the throne room and looking up at the three kings.

_Yep, still looking like gods. Geez, way to ruin a girl's self-esteem._

I glanced at Marcus and he was still looking at me with barely concealed curiousity. The same with Caius and Aro. Today they seemed to be more dressed up. I guess it had to do with my trial.

Aro again swept down from his throne to stand before me. I shrunk back. I could still see _his_ face above me causing me pain. Collecting myself, I looked Aro straight in the eye. Big mistake. His eyes drilled into my soul, the crimson irises seemed to suck me in and throw me back out again. I knew that if I made eye contact with Marcus or Caius the same thing would happen. It scared me to death.

"Good morning, mia cara, I hope that you had a restful night."

"Yes Aro I did. However I do remember waking up in the middle of the night to figures in my room."

He looked shocked for a second and I saw his eyes glance at his brothers and then fly back to my face.

"Well, I can asure you that the matter will be looked into and resolved." I nodded at him to show my thanks. A mornful look crossed his features, oh great I know what is coming now.

"Unfortunately, we did not ask you here to discuss your night, we came to discuss your future. My brothers and I have decided that we cannot in good conscience let you live. I mean you might give away our secret and then where would we be? However, you have promoted quite a... mystery for us. We, as a...coven, wish to know you better."

Huh?

"So, Isabella, would you be willing to stay with the Volturi for a while longer? I do hope you do; the alternative is rather...unpleasant."

_Okay, back up and freeze. They wanted me to what now?!_

"Okay, let me get this straight. The kings of the vampire race want me to stay with them and, I quote 'get to know me better'! Why on earth would I accept this offer but to save my own skin!? What is in it for me?"

Caius flew out of his seat.

"Do not presume little human that this offer is given with my consent. Aro, when exactly did you approve this with my person, I do not recall it to my memory. Perhaps you can remind me."

"Oh, Caius you are becoming riled by something tiny. I assure you that she will be a grand addition to our coven. Don't you agree Marcus?"

I noticed that Marcus had not stopped looking at me since I had walked into the throne room. He sifted his eyes to his brother and nodded his head.

"Yes, Caius, she will be our...coven's most treasured."

The occupants of the room seemed to be surprised that Marcus had spoken at all. They stared at him with barely conceled dibelief. Cauis had a similar exprssion on his face, but he soon recovered and turned back to face me. His contenance swiftly shifted into one of loathing and alofness. He looked down at me.

"Well, if she is to stay here just make sure that she stays out of my way."

"Won't be a problem, blondie."

"What did you just say?!"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all. Well Master Aro, I do not seem to have much choice here so I guess that I will take you up on your offer. If it still stands that is?" I said glancing pointedly at Caius.

"Yes, mia Isabella, the offer most definitely still stands. The Volturi hope that you enjoy your stay. Jane, please escort Miss Swan back to her chambers."

"Right away Master. Come along Miss Swan."

We started to walk away, but stopped as Aro called out to me.

"Just remeber Isabella that if you try to escape or tell anyone of our secret the consequences will be rather... extreme."

The color drained from my face as I nodded at him that I understood. I turned back to Jane's side. We walked out of the throne as the doors slid solidly behind us.

_Well, fuck it all to hell, I am so screwed._


	8. New Perspectives

**Chapter 8**

**Aro's POV**

I watched as our little Isabella walked out of the throne room. What a joy she is going to be for our coven. Of course we knew that she was our mate, Caius had yet to come to terms with it though. I was still in shock of when Marcus told us.

*Flashback*

Marcus turned to us as Isabella left the room. I was still realing from meeting her. She awoke things in me that I hadn't felt in my undead life. Isabella could only be described as a treasure. I had a strong urge to protect herfrom anything that could cause her harm. I turned to Marcus.

"Marcus, my brother, I beesech you, read my bonds in regard to Isabella, something has happened to me and I wish to know what and to what extent."

His face took on a look that could only be described as searching. I was, of course, familiar with this as I had seen much when Marcus was searching the bonds of other vampires. His eyes glazed over and he seemed to be staring at some far away being that could only be seen by himself. I watched as Marcus' expression became more and more amazed. He shook from his searching and stared at Caius and me in complete shock.

"Well brother, have you figured out what my bonds are?"

"Yes, I have my brother and they are most interesting. It seems to me that Isabella has a mating bond with not just with you but with all three of us."

A mating bond, after all these years the angels have finally blessed me. To think that we were thinking of killing our mate. One might think that I would be mad that I must share with my brothers, but we have been living and sharing with each other for centuries, it will not be a problem sharing our mate, I hope.

"No."

"Caius, brother what do you mean. Do you not accept the mate bond."

"I do not accept, Marcus, for I already have a mate."

Ah, yes, Antheadora; but one could hardly call those two mates.

"Caius, you can't be serious, you know full well that Antheadora is not your mate, she is a mere companion. You knew this when you became involved with her, or so I thought."

"I would ask that you mind your own business Aro. Who I accept as my mate is my own affair and not yours."

"You are quite mistaken brother. It is our affair seeing as she is our mate as well. You realize that if you do not accept this that part of Isabella will always feel empty?"

"That is a chance I am willing to take."

I could only pray that he would come to accept her in time. It would prove to be disastrous if he did not. Caius departed from his throne, leaving Marcus and I alone.

"You are sure of the bonds?"

"Yes, quite sure."

"Well then, we must decide what to do with our precious mate. I do not think that we should let her leave the castle, but I also do not want to tell her of our connection right away as she may choose to reject us. Let us keep her here and win her over."

"I agree to this. See that all the arrangements are made with the coven and staff. If you need me, I will be in the library."

For now I would let Isabella sleep, soon I would call her to let here know of the intended arrangement.

Well well, my little mate. Let us see how well you adjust.


End file.
